Remember Me
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Alice gets a message from her dad that he's alive and in Underland. In order to find him, Alice must team up with a Mad Hatter, and go on the adventure of a liftime. But with a knave and a brother after her, how will she manage? Rating will change.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, so I came up with this idea upon seeing SyFy's ALICE, with Andrew Lee Potts (fangirl squeal) and loved it. R&R plz. It is nothing like the movie, but the idea behind it is sort of the same. **

**PROLOGUE:**

"Alice dear, pass the butter please." The blonde looked up at her sister upon hearing her name being spoken. Her golden curls bounced forward from the momentum. She gave her sister a dazed look, confused as to what had just been asked of her.

"Huh? I'm sorry Margret, what did you say?" Alice asked, suddenly aware that she was at dinner with her sister. Margret gave a sigh and tried to smile at Alice.

"Pass the butter. Alice, are you well?" Margret said as Alice handed her the glass dish.

"I'm fine Margret, I was just lost in my thoughts is all," the blonde said, taking up her spoon and dipping into the dish in front of her. She took in the meaty flavor that was lined with vegetables, which brought her back into reality completely. Margret only sighed and shook her head. An awkward silence fell over the two sisters for what felt like hours as they ate their dinner.

"What were you thinking of, Alice?" Margret asked suddenly. Alice locked eyes with her sister and set her spoon on the table.

"It's father's birthday today," Alice said sadly. Margret's jaw clenched tightly; and Alice watched as her hands fisted slightly. A clanking of dishes stopped either woman from saying anything right then. Margret thanked the servant who collected the place settings from them. "I think it would be nice to honor his memory, don't you think?" Alice added as soon as all was silent again. A chair scraped the ground, and soon Margret was standing tall and proud, her jaw still clenched.

"I will not have father mentioned in this house. Am I understood?" she said angrily.

"But why?" Alice complained. Her chair scraped the hardwood ground as she stood up to face her sister.

"Because father was a fool, and I won't have my own sister taking the same fate as he, I suggest you retire for the night Alice," Margret said. And with that she left the room. Alice sank into her chair and sighed. Her father's madness had nothing to do with honoring the fact that it was the day of his birth. Alice put her middle fingers and index fingers to each temple and rubbed circles. Margret had been more irritable recently, and it had started to give Alice headaches.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath this evening Miss Alice?" the servant, Millie, asked suddenly. Alice looked up at the brunette and shook her head.

"Not tonight Millie, just prepare a basin of water please," Alice said calmly. Millie respectfully bowed her head and began to make her way into the hall. Alice sat in thought for a few seconds and then she turned back to Millie. "Actually Millie, do draw that bath. And use the lavender oils. I think Margret needs it tonight," Alice said. Millie turned back around and bowed her head again.

"Yes Miss Alice, may I do anything else for you?" she asked. Alice stood and made her way over to Millie.

"Yes actually you can help me with one other thing. Help me out of this dress," Alice said with a chuckle. Millie laughed quietly and the two made their way up the grand staircase leading to the bedchambers.

-0o0-

Alice rubbed her face with a towel, ridding her face of the ridiculous chemicals that Faith and Fiona Chattaway had put on her earlier that day. She faced the slab of glass that hung on the wall over a basin of water. Her face was rubbed red, and it slowly returned to the pale peachy color that it usually was. Her curls were plaited together into five separate strands and two loose strands framed either side of her face. She sighed and made her way into her bedchambers where the bed was prepared for her to climb in and sleep.

Alice made her way over to the bed and reached underneath it, where her father's keepsakes rested in a wooden chest carved with his initials, C.K. for Charles Kingsley. Alice opened the box and pulled out the first item, a golden pocket watch that he never could live without. Among the other items in the box there was a few letters that he had exchanged with her mother in their courting years, a map of Europe, and a journal. Alice removed the journal and opened it to the first page, where her father's name was signed. She fingered the elaborate calligraphy and flipped through the pages. As she reached the last piece of thick tan paper, which had always been blank before, was no longer blank. Alice sat down on the mattress and read the words on the page. _Alice, I'm alive and well. _She gasped, her father was alive. Where was he? Suddenly, her father's elaborate calligraphy began to fill the page again. _In Underland. I'm here in Underland._ Alice gasped at the name. Was this the same Underland from her childhood? The same one she happened to land in when she was nineteen? She had endless tea parties there… met the two queens, met the Hatter.

Alice's heart began flipping in her chest at the thought of the Hatter. His vibrant orange hair and bright green eyes filled her mind. She held the book to her chest and sighed. Bread and Butterflies filled her abdomen. She thought about her promise so many years ago. Now she could keep her promise, and go back to the place she left those many years ago.

"_You could stay…" _

The bread and butterflies in Alice's stomach acted up with more intensity than before.

"_What an idea… a crazy, mad, wonderful idea."_

She wondered if the Hatter still remembered her.

"_You won't remember me…" _

She thought about how she said she wouldn't. But what was stopping him from forgetting? It had been five years after all. There were no guarantees of how long it had been in Underland, nor how long the Hatter himself had perceived her absence to be. She bit her lower lip in a sudden wave of gloom and guilt. She had left him… she had passed up the opportunity of a lifetime, and she had left him.

"_Be back before you know it." _

That was the cause of her gloom. She hadn't returned before he knew it. And now her seemingly alive father was somewhere in Underland. And she was going to find him, and the hatter.

*Meanwhile, somewhere in Underland*

"She knows now. There's no doubt she'll be coming here," Charles Kingsley stated triumphantly, staring into the one way looking glass that gave him a perfect view of his daughters. Illoslavic Stayne gave Charles a smirk and put a hand to his shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to hear Charles."

"Now will you keep your end of the deal?" Charles demanded.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be home with your daughters, or rather, _daughter_ soon enough," Illoslavic laughed. Charles' expression turned downcast almost immediately. He didn't know why he had agreed, but he knew that it was utterly selfish of him to trade his freedom for his daughter's. But he'd been in Underland for years on end, hoping that one day he'd see both of his daughters again, even if it was only for a day. He would see Alice, and he would be free. _But is it a fair trade?_ Charles found himself thinking as he watched Stayne make his way out of the room.

*Meanwhile… Somewhere ELSE in Underland*

"Majesty, you requested my presence?" Tarrant Hightopp said getting on one knee and bowing to the queen, Mirana.

"Yes Tarrant, I just wanted to request that you make a hat and some clothes," Mirana said gracefully. She made her way forward and met up with Tarrant in the middle of the room.

"A hat and some clothes? For who pray tell am I to make these garments for?" he questioned, his gaze following the queen as she moved about the room.

"Why for you of course!" Mirana stated, surprised that the Hatter didn't know this before. When he failed to speak, Mirana turned to him and a looked of sympathy crossed her face.

"Hatter you haven't changed your clothes since Alice left five years ago," she said.

"Five years, nine months, twelve days, three hours, fifteen minutes and forty-two…forty-three seconds," Hatter said in a sullen voice. Mirana's face stayed the same.

"She's coming back Tarrant," she said reassuringly. Tarrant's green eyes lit up with hope. But it quickly faded.

"How do you know?" he asked. Mirana made her way over to a table off to the side of the throne room, with Tarrant following her.

"Absolem came to me with the oraculum last week. He told me it had opened up, and if you'll look with me…" Mirana said, gesturing to the scroll on the table.

"Alice… what is she doing?" Tarrant asked, staring at the picture. Alice was there, her arms around someone's back, they were on a horse, and the man wore a hat.

"She's going on adventure… with you Tarrant," Mirana explained. Tarrant stumbled back and caught himself on the arm of the throne.

"I can't believe it," Tarrant muttered in his lisp. "When does it say that she'll return?" he added. Mirana sighed.

"That it doesn't say I'm afraid. Soon, which is why you need some new clothes, and I think Alice will fancy some as well," Mirana said. Tarrant bowed and made his way to the door. "Tarrant…" Mirana said. Tarrant stopped in his tracks.

"Yes highness?"

"There is one catch about her return..." Mirana said sadly. Tarrant turned around, his eyes no longer green.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Mirana averted Tarrant's gaze as she told him.

"You must pretend you don't know who she is…" Tarrant's eyes turned a deep murderous red.

"Why? I've been waitin' fer her fer years! And you tell meh that I cannae…" Hatter cried, slipping into his outlandish accent.

"Tarrant… please, it's for her sake." Tarrant sighed and removed his hat, the grease from his orange hair shining under the lights.

"I've been waiting for five bloody years for Alice to return here. Five bloody years to take her into my arms and hold her close and tell her that she's _my _Alice, and that I missed her... Highness, why is this so?"

"Absolem didn't say. He said that Alice isn't returning for her sake. Her father is here, Stayne has him. And she wants to rescue him, but I figure if you love her as much as you're showing, then she'll love you in return whether you remember her or not," Mirana said. Tarrant took in the information.

"It's a test then?" Tarrant confirmed.

"You could say that, for the both you. Do you accept the terms?" Mirana asked.

"I will your majesty, for Alice, now if you'll excuse me, I must go make some new clothing and hats. Yes hats, good day your majesty." Mirana sighed as she watched Tarrant leave. She knew that she'd need to make him forget. For his sake, for Alice's sake… and for the sake of all of Underland.

*Back in Upland*

Alice awoke the next morning happier than she'd been in a very long time. _Today's the day._ She thought to herself. _Today's the day I return to Underland… to the Hatter… and to my father._ Her thoughts ended when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Alice?" Millie's voice rang out.

"Come in, Millie," Alice said, sitting up in her bed. The servant made her way into the room. She curtsied before Alice and then stood again with her hands in from of her dress.

"Lord and Lady Manchester request your attendance at breakfast," Millie said. "I'm here to help you get ready, if you wish." Alice got out of her bed and stretched.

"That would be lovely Millie, thank you," Alice replied, giving the woman a smile. Millie made her way over to the wooden chest of drawers that rested against the side wall to the right of Alice's bed.

"What would you like to wear today Miss Alice?" Millie asked. Alice put a hand to her chin and thought of the most comfortable thing she could wear to Underland.

"I think my blue riding gown in acceptable for today Millie, thank you," Alice said. Millie made her way into the walk in closet and pulled out the dress that Alice requested.

"An excellent choice Miss Alice, and will you require your riding shoes and helmet as well?" Millie asked.

"Yes Millie," Alice said. She pondered the helmet for a moment. "Actually Millie, just the boots will be necessary, no helmet today. I won't be going far," Alice said. Millie began to protest.

"I don't think that Lord Manchester will approve of that Miss Alice," she said. Alice gave Millie a look.

"And since when do I give a rat's ass about what Lowell thinks?" Alice snapped. Millie lowered her head at Alice's sudden outburst. "Please Millie, I can deal with Lowell if he protests," she added in a softer tone.

"Yes Miss Alice," Millie said.

*At Breakfast*

"So Alice dear, did you sleep well?" Margret asked as she ate a piece of bread and butter. Alice set down her cup of tea and smiled at her sister, who also seemed happier than she was the night before.

"Very well actually, I think I'll go riding today actually," Alice told her sister. Lowell smirked while eating away at his food.

"Be sure to wear a helmet Alice," Margret said. Alice nodded slowly.

"I assure you I won't go far, I don't need a helmet today," she said. Margret sighed and continued eating. She knew that nothing would convince her sister once she had her mind set to something there was no changing it.

"Alice, you really must wear your helmet," Lowell piped up. Alice gave a disapproving look to Lowell. He didn't back down from his evil smirk. But Alice had ammo, so she simply dabbed at her mouth and stood up.

"Thank you for inviting me to breakfast Margret," Alice said in as ladylike of a tone as possible. "Lowell," she added in a scowl. Lowell scowled back before Alice left the room.

"Must you be so mean to her Lowell?" Margret asked. The couple ate their breakfast in silence after this.

*Later*

"So Alice, where are you headed today?" Lowell asked out of nowhere. Alice ignored her sister's husband as she tightened the girth and readied herself to get up on the saddle.

"It's none of your business Lowell," Alice said coldly, pulling herself up onto the horse.

"I'd say it's all of my business, considering you're riding a horse that _I _bought with _my _money, and you're riding it out of _my _stables," Lowell said. Alice looked down at her brother in law.

"Now that's where you're wrong Lowell. You see this is _my _horse; which was given to me by Lord Ascot. Now if you'll excuse me," Alice said, digging her heels into the horse's sides. Lowell grabbed the reigns, causing the horse to stop.

"You're a funny girl Alice, come now, tell me where are you headed," Lowell smirked, his eyes glowing with lust and anger. Alice struggled to get the horse going again, but Lowell held firm on the reigns.

"To see Lord Ascot, I have some trade things to discuss with him," Alice lied. Lowell let go of the reigns and the horse calmed down.

"Then allow me to accompany you," he said, as lustful as before. Alice dug her heels into the horse's sides again, cantering off toward the gates.

"No thank you Lowell!" she called out as she rode away. Lowell clenched his fists, and got onto a horse of his own, the letch wouldn't get away with defying him!

*At the Ascot Estate*

"Well Alice, this is it…" she said, looking down the rabbit hole that she'd fallen in five years before. She readied herself to jump in, but something stopped her.

"Alice?" a familiar voice rang out. Alice turned around and saw Hamish Ascot standing there, in the arm of a woman.

"Hamish, hello," Alice said nervously. "What are you doing here?" Hamish raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same, after all this is my property," he said. Alice gulped and tried to think up a good excuse as to why she was on Ascot property.

"I came to see your father, to discuss business and stuff," Alice said. Hamish kept his eyebrow raised.

"Well I can assure that he isn't out here. He'll be glad to see you I'm sure. Shall I tell him you're here?" Hamish offered. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No thank you Hamish, I can see him myself, I just felt a little light headed and needed a moment," Alice said. Hamish nodded at Alice.

"Very well then, good day Alice," Hamish said, nodding to Alice before walking away with his lady friend. Alice watched him go. _He was acting strangely out of character…_ Alice thought to herself. She turned back to the rabbit hole and readied herself to jump in once more. _Here we go Alice_. She thought as she jumped, and soon enough she was falling back into Underland.

**Well? Like? Hate? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so there are probably a million questions circling in your minds right now. And I promise those questions WILL be answered in coming chapters. But considering the story just started and all, I feel that the questions should be answered in the most dramatic way possible. Of course, I need to figure out what the "most dramatic way possible" is… But in the meantime, here's Chapter 1 of **_**Remember Me**_**. **

If Alice could remember the feeling of falling down a rabbit hole into another world, then she wouldn't have started screaming halfway down, which she had. For some peculiar reason, she felt the drop was longer that the previous two times, and it wasn't because she was anxious to see her father and the hatter. She landed with a thump on a hard floor, which felt like grimy tile when Alice touched it. She had landed in the round room, which happened to be exactly where she wanted to end up. She looked around, trying to figure out which of the many doors she should try. Would one lead to Marmoreal, or perhaps Tulgey Wood? Alice tried each of the doors, but only one of them opened. She looked out the door and in the distance she thought she saw a windmill.

"Well, well, well, look who has finally returned," a voice said from behind Alice. She turned to face none other than the Cheshire cat.

"Hello Chess," Alice said. Chessur dissipated and rematerialized behind her.

"I see that the bandersnatch scars are still at home on your arm," Chess said, fingering the three faded red lines on Alice's upper arm. Alice stared at her sleeveless arm, when had her sleeve come off?

"It's one of the few things that keep me believing this place isn't just a dream," Alice explained. Chessur gave a grin.

"Well I'm glad you haven't forgotten us," he said, beginning to float away. "However I'm afraid that your memory is better than some of the others here," he added.

"Wait! Chess! What do you mean by that?" Alice asked. "Has everyone forgotten me?" Chessur floated over to Alice and put his paws under his chin.

"Not everyone, as you can plainly see. But there are some who don't wish to remember, or who just don't in general," Chessur explained.

"Who are they?" Alice asked. Chessur began to float away once more.

"I cannot say I'm afraid. Good luck finding what you're looking for Alice," he said, dissipating once more. Alice sighed and looked through the open door that she now knew led to the endless tea party. She made her way through the door, which disappeared behind her. She thought about Chessur's words as she walked through the clearing towards the tea table. Had the hatter forgotten her? Is that what Chessur had been referring to? She certainly hoped not. She approached the tea table and saw just who she wanted to see at the head of the table. He raised his head and their eyes met.

"Hello Hatter," Alice said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm back."

*Meanwhile, Somewhere ELSE in Underland*

Lowell surveyed his surroundings. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? He tried to flinch away the pounding in his head, but it did nothing. He stood up and he saw on a table a little bottle of some form of liquid. It was a lime green color, next to it a small gold key rested. Lowell picked up the key and put it away in his pocket, perhaps it was valuable. He next picked up the bottle. A little tag was tied to it. It read, _Drink Me._ Lowell scoffed at the object, he knew very well not to drink substances that he was unaware of. But curiosity overtook him, and he uncorked the bottle, sniffing the liquid. It smelled decent, not poison… he sniffed it again. _Well, maybe a sip wouldn't hurt…_ Lowell found himself thinking. He sipped at the green liquid and soon enough, the bottle was empty. Lowell coughed and gagged, the stuff burned his throat, and he felt himself getting smaller… his clothes were shrinking! Lowell found himself shrunken down and dressed only in his undergarments! Lowell ground his teeth, trying to find something to cover his body with. As Lowell redressed himself he wondered where he'd heard about this before… _Alice!_ He thought. She had a similar experience, did she not? Lowell made it a note in his head to apologize to her later. But it wouldn't stop him from giving her what was coming to her. Lowell found the gold key that had apparently shrunken with him. He took notice of a curtain that wasn't there before. He opened the curtain, and there was a door. Lowell thought about the key in his hand, and placed it in the lock. The door swung open before him to a garden.

"Alright Lowell, time to find Alice," he said to himself before running into the garden.

*Back at the tea table*

"Hatter?" Alice asked her eyes still brimmed with warm tears. It was taking everything she had not to run into his arms and cry how much she missed him. But she knew that she couldn't. Not only was it not lady like, but by his reaction she knew something was wrong. He seemed saddened. He stood, and made his way over to Alice. Her abdomen tightened as he approached her.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I don't know you… have we met before?" he asked in a lisp. Tears rolled down Alice's face. He really had forgotten her!

"Hatter! It's me, Alice!" she cried, grabbing onto his arm. "I was here, five years ago! And once more ten before that! You don't remember me?" Alice cried desperately. Hatter shook his head.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked sadly. Alice gasped at his words.

"I… haven't the slightest idea…" she said, knowing this was the answer to the riddle. Hatter stepped away. He shook his head.

"Hatter, please! It's me! _Alice!_ The white queen's champion, slayer of the Jabberwocky? Don't you remember?" Alice asked. Hatter shook his head.

"I'm afraid you don't ring a bell miss, Alice… was it? How may I be of assistance today?" he asked. Alice thought about the reason she came to Underland.

"I'm looking for my father, Charles Kingsleigh. He is here somewhere in Underland," Alice said. Hatter turned around.

"Kingsleigh, hmm?" the Hatter asked. Alice nodded slowly. The Hatter adjusted his top hat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I might know someone who can help. He knows the whereabouts of all creatures in Underland."

"Who? Can you take me to him?" Alice asked. Hatter gave her a nervous look.

"No… no, I cannae. Much too dangerous… much, much, much too dangerous," Hatter ranted. Alice's eyes gleamed with hope.

"I slayed a Jabberwocky, I'm sure this journey would be nothing in comparison," Alice said in a determined tone. Hatter locked his eyes with Alice again.

"It's a long journey, are you up for it?" he asked, once again in a lisp.

"I believe so," Alice said, suddenly a little discouraged. "Who is he exactly?"

"His name is Nivens McTwisp, the smartest creature in all of Underland. I suppose if you feel you can handle it, I'll take you to him," Hatter said, beginning to walk away. He stopped about thirty paces away from Alice. "Are you coming?" he asked. Alice gave a smile and ran to catch up with the Hatter.

**So, Lowell is in Underland, Charles in in Underland, and Alice is in Underland. The future chapters will be split up, so beware. I'll see you all next time! R&R Plz!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**AN: I figure if I keep writing, eventually the reviews will come in. One so far, which isn't bad, but is it so hard to review? You don't have to… but I'm going to keep up with it. And work on the sequel to Modern Twist for those of you who read the first one. **

**Chapter 2: **

**The Journey; Day 1**

"_Are you coming?" _ _he asked. Alice gave a smile and ran to catch up with the Hatter_.

They had been walking for what felt like hours. As Alice followed obediently behind her travel companion, she found herself examining his new look. His hat was now black, stitched together with the utmost precision. A white ribbon encircled it, and hung off the back. His orange hair still jutted out from either side, yet it was noticeably longer. His jacket was shorter, and made of a leather like material. Alice wasn't sure if it was or not. His shirt underneath was gray, decorated in splotches of what looked like paint. He wore gray pinstriped breeches, and although they reached past his ankles Alice could still see his mismatching stockings. Some things never change.

He wasn't speaking to her, and to be quite honest it was too quiet for Alice. She wanted to catch up with him, remind him who she was, to pull him close and tell him everything she was feeling, she wanted so much. But he had changed and she couldn't handle it.

"Hatta?" Alice called out, jogging to catch up with him. Hatter looked down at her like a brother would look at a younger sister. His green eyes were kind and welcoming. It just made Alice want him more.

"Yes Alice?" he asked. Alice stared forward as they continued to walk along the path.

"How long have we been walking?" she asked, her eyes falling on her riding boots. Hatter looked up at the sky and then in front of him.

"I'd say about five and a quarter hours," he answered as they kept walking. Alice sighed and looked up at the sky herself. Colors danced across the canvas in the distance and she took in the gorgeous view before her.

"How much longer should we walk today?" Alice asked.

"Until we have no light to walk by," Hatter said, walking faster. Alice sighed and ran to catch up with him once more.

"Hatta?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" he repeated.

"Why did you decide to help me?" she asked thoughtfully. Hatter looked into her eyes and his thin red lips curled into a smile.

"There's something about you that was screaming if I didn't you'd end up pulling me in anyway," Hatter said in a lisp. Alice's brown eyes widened and she looked away from him. "I'd rather not be your guide against my will." He added. Alice averted his gaze and trailed behind him for a while after that.

*Later*

The sun began to set as soon as Alice and the Hatter reached a small clearing in the forest they were traveling through.

"Well, there isn't much light left now," the Hatter observed. Alice nodded in agreement, surveying the area for thugs or perhaps traps. Hatter narrowed his eyes and raised a frizzy eyebrow.

"There's no one around," he confirmed. He got closer to Alice, and out of instinct, she stepped back. "Besides, I'd protect you if there was anyone around," he added in a lustful voice. Alice gulped, he reminded her of Lowell's behavior that morning. But Alice felt a little bit more eased by the Hatter than her brother in law. "I think we should get some rest… we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I'd like to make a quick stop in the morning…" he said in his lisp. Alice smiled at her companion, showing him that she agreed. A loud growl erupted from nowhere and Alice blushed deeply. "Are ye hungry Alice?" Hatter asked, slipping into his brogue. Alice nodded slowly, embarrassed at how loudly her stomach had just been.

"Do you have food?" Alice asked. After all, she hadn't seen him pack any food or clothing. They had just left right away. The Hatter only gave a sly smile as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and a little vial of liquid.

"I go nowhere without emergency supplies," Hatter said. "However; we will need to restock tomorrow." Alice nodded as he poured the vial over the handkerchief. The items grew to a normal size. "Bread and butter my dear?" he asked in a flirtatious tone. Alice was too hungry to wonder about his sudden behavior. She sat down by the Hatter who handed her a piece of bread. "Have as much as you like, there's plenty here."

"Thank you Hatter," Alice said gratefully, taking a bite of the food that was provided. She could feel the Hatter's gaze on her as she ate. Her heartbeat sped up, and she put down the food. "I'm going to uh… get some sleep," Alice said, her face flushing. Hatter nodded and Alice stood, walking over to a tree and clutching a branch.

"Alice, are you… sleeping in a tree?" Hatter asked, his eyes wide.

"They are actually quite comfortable if you find the right tree," Alice said, throwing her leg over a thicker branch and getting comfortable. Hatter walked casually over to the tree and looked up at Alice.

"Have you slept in a tree before Alice?" he asked. Alice laughed and looked down at him.

"I've slept in weirder places before Hatter," she said. "Like under your hat five years ago." Hatter's eyes widened as Alice readjusted against the tree. "Good night Hatter," she said quietly. Hatter sat at the foot of the tree and took off his hat. He stared blankly at it, saddened that it wasn't the one that had rescued her many years ago. He remembered her, and he knew it. But he'd have to keep up the act, at least until they reached Witzend in the morning. Then he could see Mirana and beg her to let him tell her. But he doubted that it would happen. After all, she had her reasons.

*Meanwhile, Somewhere else in Underland*

"Highness, did you truly find it necessary to tell Tarrant not to remember Alice?" Chessur asked, floating leisurely behind the queen as she made her way to her bedchambers. Mirana turned around to face the floating cat. She had sadness in her eyes, as if she was regretting her decision.

"It was for the best Chessur dear," Mirana answered. "I said this to him, and I'll repeat it to you now. If she loves him, then she'll love him whether he remembers her or not." Chessur sighed.

"Well I still think your "test" was a bit cruel, especially for _you_ Mirana," he said. "It's going to backfire on you and you know it." Mirana sighed.

"I don't know what you are referring to Chessur, good night," she said, retreating into her bedchambers. Chessur let out another sigh before dissipating into thin air.

*Meanwhile, somewhere in the outlands*

Charles struggled against his chains, longing to see if his daughter was indeed in Underland. Stayne strode into the cell, his arms crossed over his chest. His long gloved fingers tapped on his right arm.

"Struggling is useless Charles," Stayne said. "You of all people should know that." Charles growled and stared daggers at the former knave. "Now, now, Charles, you'll be free soon enough."

"Alice is here?" Charles asked; his voice raspy from not speaking for days. Stayne nodded slowly.

"She's traveling to Marmoreal to learn your whereabouts. She's a smart girl she is…" Stayne said, reminiscing on their first meeting.

"She's very smart…" Charles muttered. Stayne looked at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked. Charles shook his head.

"Nothing…"

*WOO TRANSITION TO LOWELL*

Lowell made his way through the gardens, looking for any sign of his sister in law. He was still tiny, and terribly hungry. The sun was setting and it was getting colder, his current size wasn't helping. _First things first, find food and shelter… then find Alice._ Lowell thought to himself. He continued walking in search of food.

"What a strange looking creature…" Lowell stopped and looked for the source of the murmuring. He heard nothing, so he kept walking.

"Is it an uplander? I can't tell…" Lowell stopped again.

"He just looks like a weed," came a rather loud one.

"Oh shut up Petunia, he'll hear you!" Lowell whipped around and angrily searched for the chatter source. All he saw were large flowers. _They'd most likely be normal size if __**I**__ were normal size…_ Lowell thought. One opened an eye and Lowell jumped back. Flowers didn't have _eyes_! Well… maybe.

"Excuse me!" Lowell called out to the flowers. They ignored him. "Excuse me!" Lowell called again. One flower opened her eyes. Lowell jumped back again.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked rudely in a high pitched voice. Lowell swallowed his shock and stepped forward.

"Do you know where I could find information on a girl?" he asked.

"A girl?" the flower asked.

"Her name is Alice Kingsleigh… she's my sister in law," Lowell explained.

"_The_ Alice?" the flower stated. Lowell raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose… listen, has she come through here? Perhaps today?" Lowell asked.

"Dude," another flower said in a strange accent. "_The_ Alice hasn't been here in five years… unless, she returned?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you!" Lowell stated. The flowers all looked at each other.

"I suggest you make your way to Marmoreal. The queen knows all," one flower said. "It's a day and a half journey from here." Lowell smiled.

"Thank you ladies," he said turning and walking away. The flowers all looked at each other as he disappeared into the shrubs.

"Do you suppose we should have told him about the Bandersnatch?"

**Okay, so Mirana has a plan up her sleeve… Lowell is on his own, Charles is still trapped, and the Hatter and Alice are almost to Witzend. What will happen next? Stay tuned till next time. **


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**I wish to thank you for all of your reviews on Chapter 2 Part 1. I know how heartbroken you must be at Mirana's plan, but hey. That's life. So here's Chapter 2, Part 2. R&R Plz!**

Chapter 2 Part 2: The Journey Day 2.

Lowell made his way through the shrubs as quickly as he could. Unfortunately for him, these shrubs had thorns. And when you are only six inches in height, two inch long thorns HURT. Lowell grumbled and groans each time the thorns cut across his arm. Hopefully this "queen" the flowers told him about would have medical supplies. His cuts weren't too terrible, nothing a strip of cloth from his makeshift clothes couldn't fix for the time being. He made his way through the last shrub, managing to avoid a particularly large thorn that had little thorns growing out of it. The sun had long since set, and Lowell knew he couldn't go much farther in the dark. He looked around for a place to sleep, when in the darkness he spotted some large creature. Or at least, he _thought_ it was a creature. He made his way to a patch of dandelions off to the right of the creature and laid back on them. He'd be damned if he didn't smell like dandelions in the morning… but for the moment, it'd have to do. As he adjusted to his comfort, a series of "ow"'s and "hey watch it"s. He jumped off the flowers and saw that they too had eyes.

"Can this day get any stranger?" Lowell called out into the darkness.

"Oh dear," one of the dandelions said. "It appears he's woken the bandersnatch…"

"The bander-what?" Lowell asked the flowers before turning to face the giant dog like creature that hovered above him. Drool dripped angrily from its mouth, and it snorted at him.

"Word to the wise, RUN!" the dandelions screamed. Lowell was way ahead of them however, and he took off running, the bandersnatch close behind him.

*Meanwhile, At the White Queen's Palace*

When she was younger, and not the queen of Underland, Mirana had taken vows as right of the princess. Now granted, her sister Iracebeth didn't take these vows. The number one reason was that she didn't want to hold her arms up all the time. Mirana swore that her arms were stuck in their position. The queen thought of what Chessur had said to her _"It's going to backfire on you and you know it." _He had said. Mirana only did what she thought was best. If Tarrant didn't remember Alice, then they wouldn't be distracted with love and she could find her father. Now Mirana KNEW this wasn't the real reason behind her plan, but she did know that in the end it would all work out for the better. Or at least that's what she hoped.

As the morning light shone over Marmoreal, Mirana felt rejuvenated and free. The warmth of the sunlight coming through her window meant new life. It meant that the sun was doing its thing. She stretched her arms and brought them into their position. _Alice and Tarrant should be coming through here today._ Mirana thought to herself. _I need make sure she knows that I remember her…_

"Highness, there are a couple of people here requesting your attendance," a frog footman said, poking his head in the door.  
"Tell them I'll be right out…" she said. Mirana looked at her reflection before leaving the room. And she didn't like what she saw…

*FLASH TO TARRANT AND ALICE*

"Good morning Hatter," Alice said, jumping down from her branch. He stirred and gave a snort before opening his eyes. He looked around his eyes turning several colors before settling on the usual dull green. He stood up and they faced each other.

"Good morning Alice… did you rest well?" he asked as she brushed off her skirt and tried to make herself at least partially presentable. She could tell that the Hatter didn't care. "Modesty is everything my dear," he added, pulling up the shoulder of her dress. Alice felt her cheeks heat up, because there was no guarantee how far down that shoulder was, and how much he actually saw. She guessed that he didn't see much because he was already making his way out of the forest clearing. "Keep up Alice! We have a long way to go!" he called out when he was far enough away. Alice ran after him, taking her place by his side as they made their way towards the large white palace in the distance.

*Later*

"Hatter, is it just me, or is the palace in the distance not getting any larger?" Alice asked with a sigh. Hatter looked into the distance and noticed that she was right. Alice sighed again as they kept walking. Alice kept her eyes, forward as the sun rose higher. As it did so, the castle seemed to grow closer. "Curiouser and Curiouser…" wondered Alice as they reached a stone path.

"Here we are, Marmoreal," The Hatter declared as they reached the gates to the palace.

"Halt! Who goes thar?" a frog footman asked.  
"The royal hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, and his companion Alice Kingsleigh," the Hatter said, removing his hat. "We wish to have an audience with the queen."

"Ah, of course Lord Hightopp, right this way!" the footman said, letting them in. As Hatter and Alice followed in the large echoing hallway, Alice found herself giggling.

"What's so funny?" the Hatter asked, staring at his companion.

"Your name is Tarrant?" she asked in between giggles.

"Is that a funny name?" Hatter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I like it. But that footman has a funny accent."

"Ah," Hatter said. They approached a set of double doors and were stopped.

"If you'll wait just a moment," the footman said walking down the hall to the left. This time it was the y Hatter's turn to giggle.

"You're right, his accent _is_ funny." Alice glared at the Hatter… Tarrant and rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Tarrant, Alice!" Mirana's voice rang out from down the hall. Tarrant and Alice turned to face the queen who was swiftly making her way down the hall. She met with them in front of the double doors. No words were spoken at first, the three all stood and stared at each other. "Well, shall we then?" Mirana asked, breaking into the crisp silence.

"Yes, absolutely," Tarrant said, opening one of the double doors while Alice opened the other. Mirana practically floated into the throne room. Alice followed, and then Tarrant. Mirana turned to face the two and smiled.

"Welcome Back my champion," Mirana said. Alice's face took on a pained look, Mirana remembered her… but Hat…Tarrant didn't. There was something messed up with that. Maybe she'd hurt him more than she thought.

"It's good to be back my queen," Alice said, curtsying for the queen.

"Oh Alice, please! Call me Mirana! We're all friends here," Mirana said. Tarrant stood with his hat in front of him he was quiet. "So, I understand that you are looking for someone?" Mirana asked after a moment or two. Alice nodded.

"My father, Charles Kingsleigh, he made contact with me and told me he was in Underland," Alice said.

"I see, and you would like to know his whereabouts I'm guessing?" Mirana asked.

"Well, Tarrant mentioned that Nivens McTwisp would know where he is," Alice said. Tarrant's head lifted at the sound of his name.

"Ah! I see, very smart of Tarrant. Let me summon him for you," Mirana said happily, making her way out of the throne room, leaving Tarrant and Alice alone. The blonde made her way over to the hatter and smiled up at him.

"You were right Hatter," Alice said. "Thank you…" Tarrant shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. "There is one other thing. I was wondering if you'd… if you'd ah…"

"If I'd what?" Tarrant asked, being the first time he spoke since they'd entered the room.

"If you'd keep traveling with me!" Alice blurted out quickly. Tarrant raised an eyebrow.

"If I'd… keep traveling with you?" he asked in confirmation. Alice nodded quickly, embarrassed.

"It's just that, you see… I don't know Underland very well… and you do, and I need to find my father… and I was just thinking that two is better than one when there are beasts and creatures and other things that could kill me and my father, when I find him, and I just thought that you'd be willing to… and," Alice ranted. Tarrant put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking.

"Alice…" he scolded.

"I'm fine… thank you," she said once he removed his finger. He let out a mad giggle and smiled at her, his gap showing fully.

"I'd be honored to escort you my lady," he said in a lisp. Alice blushed and turned away right as the doors opened again, revealing Mirana and a white rabbit, Nivens McTwisp.

"Miss Alice!" Nivens said excitedly. "The queen tells me you need my assistance!" Alice left Tarrant's side and went over to the rabbit.

"Do you know where everything and everyone in Underland is?" Alice asked.

"My dear, please… I don't JUST know that."

"Can you tell me where to find Charles Kingsleigh? He's my father," Alice said. Nivens pulled out his pocket watch and opened it, staring intently at it.

"Charles Kingsleigh… is at Iplam Heights…" Nivens said. Alice's face brightened.

"Where is that exactly?" she asked.

"It's a twelve day journey from here," Tarrant said. "I used to live in Iplam East. From where I lived to Iplam heights was 10 days, and from here to Iplam East is two days." Alice sighed, a twelve day journey?

"Thank you very much Nivens," Alice said to the white rabbit.

"Very welcome champion, good luck finding your father. Majesty," Nivens said, bowing to the queen before leaving the room.

"Iplam Heights is where we banished the red queen and Stayne five years ago!" Mirana pointed out. "As far as I've heard, Iracebeth is no longer… but there is no word on Stayne."

"We must go then!" Alice said.

"Oh wait! Don't you want to stay and eat? Or perhaps have some tea before you depart?" Mirana asked. Alice looked at Tarrant who nodded.

"I don't suppose a quick cup of tea would hurt," Alice said. "Ma… Mirana, may I speak to you in private?" Mirana raised one of her dark eyebrows, but nodded. Tarrant left the room when he realized that Alice wanted to speak to the queen without him present.

"So Alice, what is it you'd like to talk about?" Mirana asked. Alice sighed, her eyes falling on where Tarrant was standing moments before.

"Why doesn't Tarrant remember me?" Alice asked. "Why do you and Nivens and even a footman I've never met remember, but not him?"

"Time can be a cruel thing Alice. When you left, time stopped in Tarrant's eyes," Mirana lied. "He waited and when he realized that you weren't coming he vowed to forget. And then you came back. Now he doesn't know what to think," she finished. Alice sighed.

"So he doesn't remember, because he never expected my return?"

"That's the gist of it," Mirana said. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and gave let out an annoyed breath. She looked at Mirana sadly and turned around.

Mirana's heart hurt in her chest, she realized how hurt Alice must be by her lie. She was the _queen_ why was she doing this? It was unfair to both Tarrant and Alice. But she had to keep up with her act. Maybe she could fix this! "

"Alice?" Mirana asked in a comforting tone. "Do you love Tarrant?" Alice turned around, baby tears shining the corners of her eyes. She whimpered a little bit, which echoed slightly in the large room. She fell into Mirana's arms and cried softly. Mirana realized how hurt Alice really was by Tarrant's behavior. "Now, now, Alice… Think of this as a… a… A new beginning, for you and Tarrant, of…sorts," Mirana said to the distraught woman in her arms. Yes, that would have to do for now. Alice sniffed loudly and met eyes with Mirana.

"A new beginning?" Alice asked.

"Yes! A chance to _really_ fall in love with him!" Mirana said.

Alice pondered this. A new beginning to fall in love with him. She liked the thought, though there was something fishy about it.

"Thank you Mirana," Alice said a little bit more rejuvenated than before. Mirana clapped her hands together and smiled at her.

"Shall we get tea with Tarrant then?" she asked. Alice nodded, feeling a lot better.

"We shall," Alice said happily. Mirana smiled as Alice left to retrieve Tarrant, and she smirked to herself.

"Sly move highness," Chessur's voice rang out into the silence that had fallen over the throne room.

"Chessur, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mirana asked rather rudely. Chessur materialized next to the queen.

"Oh, I just witnessed the scene. Care to explain the _real_ reason that you told poor Hightopp to forget Alice?"

"I don't believe that information needs to be shared Chess," Mirana said. Chessur floated in front of the queen.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you now… sound familiar?" Chessur said. "It _will_ backfire on you."

"I'll take the blow when it comes," Mirana said coldly. Chessur closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What has happened to you Mirana? You used to be so kind and gentle…" Chessur said before disappearing into thin air. Mirana watched a newly rejuvenated Alice drag Tarrant into the throne room, nearly spilling tea everywhere. _Yes, it's for the best…_ she thought.

**Okay, one more scene in Chapter 2 after this one. Stay tuned! What **_**is**_** Mirana up to? And why is Chessur against her? And how will Lowell escape the Bandersnatch (yeah, thought I forgot about him didn't yeh?) See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Okay, so many of you are saying that Lowell should be eaten or killed by the bandersnatch. Well guess what, not going to happen. For two major reasons. One: Alice has no idea Lowell is in Underland. She's too focused on A, her father. And B, Tarrant. Second Reason: How would she explain that to Margret? "Oh yeah, he was trying to seduce me and he fell into a magical land and got eaten by a dog like… thing" That would go over well. So Lowell will live, for now. Sorry for all you disappointed people. Thanks to my reviewers for your input, I'm so glad you guys are getting into this story! So here's the last part of Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2, Part 3: The Journey to Iplam Heights, Day 1**

Alice couldn't help thinking constantly about Mirana's words and behavior. She had seemed pained, saddened… there were so many words circling Alice's mind at that moment that she decided to stop thinking about it for the time being.

"Hey Alice, do you like squimberries?" Tarrant called out as they walked through the Witzend marketplace. Alice turned her attention to the Hatter.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alice asked. Tarrant held up a palm full of what looked like blueberries. He made his way over to her and picked one up, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Open," he commanded. Alice did as she was told and Tarrant put the little fruit in her mouth. She chewed it and her mouth was filled with a burst of something that was a mix of sour and sweet. She very much enjoyed it. Alice swallowed it and met eyes with the Hatter.  
"What was that?" she asked. Hatter laughed.

"Squimberry," he said. "Shall I buy some for the journey?" he asked. Alice nodded, and turned her attention to some hats and dresses at another booth. They were very beautiful.

"Excuse me sir, who made these garments?" she asked the person… creature, running the booth.  
"Laird Hightopp lassie, he made these to sell in th' marketplace. Are ye interested?" the thing said.

"Tarrant Hightopp?" Alice confirmed, looking over to her companion, who was purchasing a rather large bundle of food.

"Th' one an' only lass!" the thing said. "Are ye interested?" Alice examined the wonderful selection of clothing, wondering how long it took for him to make all this.

"Pick anything ye like Alice," Tarrant's voice rang out from behind her. "No telling what kind of beasties are out there."

"Anything?" Alice asked. Tarrant nodded. He turned to the creature running the booth and slipped him some money. Alice looked around at all of the garments, trying to pick. It was harder than it looked. As Alice was about to pick she saw the most beautiful dress that she'd ever seen in her life. It had full length sleeves, lined with cones of lace. It was sewn in one piece and it looked comfortable. The thought that Tarrant made it magnified its beauty. She deemed it too beautiful to wear on a journey, but not to have in general. So she took it along with two pairs of trousers and two tunics, one blue, one white. She packed them all into a bag that Tarrant purchased. As soon as this was done, they left Witzend, the journey ahead of them being the only thing on their minds.

*Later*

"I made that dress for you, you know," Tarrant said suddenly as they walked through Iplam Forest. Alice turned to face the Hatter, confused as to what he was referring to.

"What dress?" Alice asked.

"The one you got at the booth. I had the booth man put it out today because I knew we'd be shopping there.

"You knew?" Alice asked. Tarrant remained silent.

"So… Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked a minute or so later. Alice sighed, their riddle making her face heat up slightly.

"I don't know Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," he said. Alice gave a laugh. She really loved that riddle.

"Hatter?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?"

"How old are you?" she asked, suddenly very curious.

"Alice, do you realize how many unbirthdays I've had?" he asked. "I'm quite old. And time isn't a friendly fellow."

"I've never met time… he doesn't sound very friendly," Alice said, beginning to think less rationally.

"He's been good to an old milliner like Me Alice. Believe me," Tarrant said.

"Well then I'd very much like to meet him," Alice said, locking her hands together behind her back while continuing to walk. It grew silent again as they walked, the sounds of strange birds being the only thing heard. Alice felt like a child again, her first time in Underland flashed in her mind. It made her warm inside, but Tarrant's age worried her. She loved him, it was true. And age shouldn't separate two people. But she was only twenty four years of age! She couldn't imagine how old Tarrant would be in comparison. All the thoughts hurt her head. Or perhaps it was that she was feeling hungry. Or both. For the time being however, she decided to let it be.

*BOOM FLASH TO LOWELL!*

Lowell felt the hot adrenaline course through his body as he ran through the thickets and grasses with that bander-something close on his tail. He didn't think about anything other than not getting eaten at the moment. He swore he could see a castle in the distance, but perhaps it was the adrenaline giving him crazy illusions. Either way, he figured he'd be safe there. He gathered up all his strength and energy, running as fast as he could towards the castle. As he got closer and closer to it he realized that it was indeed a castle in the far distance that he saw. He was getting tired, but that wouldn't do. Not with the beast right behind him. At last he reached a white stone path, and he felt it safe to slow down, perhaps hide behind one of the large chess pieces in the courtyard. He hid behind a rook and watched as the full speed creature rammed into the door. A loud howl was heard, and it was even louder at Lowell's height. A woman's voice was heard and Lowell poked his head out from behind the rook.

"There, there Bandy, are you okay?" the woman asked, petting the large beast. Lowell deemed it safe to emerge.

"Excuse me mam!" he called out. The creature poked his head up and turned to face Lowell, growling loudly and deeply. The woman gasped at the little man and immediately calmed the creature. It whimpered before sitting down, causing the ground to shake.

"Oh my!" she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lowell Manchester, pleased to meet you," he called up to the woman, bowing to her.

"Queen Mirana of Marmoreal. It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" she said, reaching down to pick Lowell up. She examined his figure and eventually let out a smile. "How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Well first, I'd very much like to return to my proper size. And then I have a question for you," he said. Mirana gasped.  
"Absolutely, let me get you some Upelkuchen and I'll answer your question!" she said. Lowell breathed a sigh of relief as she led him inside. They walked down several corridors and into a large room that looked like a kitchen. She set him on a white marble table and made her way to a cupboard, pulling out a white cake. "Here we are, not too much now!" she said cheerfully. Lowell gratefully took the cake and ate some, growing to his normal size. The shielded his man parts as he grew from his tiny state and the queen gasped. "Let me get you some clothing… then we can talk," she said hurriedly grabbing one of the white curtains from the window and thrusting it at Lowell. He quickly covered himself with the curtain, resulting in a toga like garment.

"Thank you your majesty," Lowell said gratefully as he bowed for her.

"You're very welcome Lowell Manchester," Mirana said. "So, how may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about a person, Alice Kingsleigh," Lowell said.

"Alice Kingsleigh? Yes of course! She was here earlier this morning with my royal milliner, Tarrant Hightopp!" Mirana said. "How do you know her?"

"She is my sister in law. I am married to her sister, Margret," Lowell explained.

"I see… well, come with me to the throne room. I have a bit of a, proposition… for you," Mirana said.

**Oooooohhh, So Lowell is alive, and his normal size. Alice and Tarrant are on their way to rescue Charles, and Mirana has offered something to Lowell. I wonder what it could be? R&R plz! **


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Okay, so thank you again for your reviews. It means a lot to me that you are getting into this story. So here is the first part of Chapter 3. **

Chapter 3 Part 1: The Journey to Iplam Heights Day End of Day 1- Morning of Day 2

"Hatter, you don't suppose that something has happened to my father do you?" Alice asked as Tarrant poked the fire that evening. Tarrant looked up at Alice, his green eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. He put his head back down and continued to poke at it. "Well?" Alice asked when he didn't respond.

"I do nae know lass, we can only assume that he's okay," Tarrant said after another moment or so. Alice sighed and picked up a stick from their pile of firewood; throwing it in and watching it burn. Her eyes misted with tears and her vision blurred. She could feel Tarrant's gaze on her. "Are ye okay lass?" he asked. Alice didn't respond to his question, she just picked up another branch and threw it in.

"When I sat by my father's side I knew he was dying. He always comforted me as a little girl, when I had dreams of coming here. I loved him because he was half mad, like I am. I just, I can't believe that he's alive… I can't imagine how he got here!" Alice said, her tears leaving her eyes. Tarrant stood and made his way over to her. He sat in the dirt next to her and put a hand on her back, rubbing up and down trying to get Alice to calm down. She just cried harder, leaning into Tarrant's side and taking in the comfort he was giving her.

"My fa was similar. He taught me everything I know, everything I am was because of him. I can't imagine how you feel right now… nor how you'll feel when we find him. But I promise to stay by your side until then," Tarrant said. Alice sniffed and gave a small feminine hiccup.

"You'd do that?" Alice asked. Tarrant nodded.

"Yea lass, I will," he said. Alice ceased her tears and smiled at the Hatter. He gave a toothy smile in return before realizing that they were practically cuddling. He removed his arm and felt his cheeks heat up. He returned to his side of the fire, and continued tending to it. Alice felt cold after he left, even though there was a fire right in front of her. It was silent for what felt like hours, Tarrant tended the fire, and hummed to himself, while Alice took to carving down a branch to a point, examining it for a few seconds and then throwing it into the fire; only to pick up another one and do the same. She was feeling a bit peckish, but ignored it for the time being. "Are you hungry Alice?" Tarrant asked suddenly. Alice looked up from the branch she was currently working on and into Tarrant's eyes.

"A little bit," Alice admitted, just as her stomach let out a rather loud moan. Tarrant laughed and reached into the bag of supplies that they had bought earlier that day.

"Does meat sound good to you? Or shall we break into the squimberries?" he asked. Alice chuckled to herself.

"Either is fine," she said. Tarrant handed her a piece of meat wrapped in a piece of paper.

"Put it on that sharp stick you're working on, cook it over the fire," he said. Alice did as she was told, the meat (she didn't even know what type, but she was too hungry to care at the moment) browning well over the fire. Tarrant ate a few berries and some bread without butter. "I've never liked bread without butter, but I've forgotten to purchase some," Tarrant muttered, obviously trying to make conversation.

"My sister never purchases butter, she makes her own… or rather, has Millie do it for her."

"Understandable, you and your sister are from high society. My mother made butter in our household," Tarrant said. Alice's heart panged in her chest, her mother had passed three years after she returned from Underland. She locked eyes with Tarrant, unable to say anything else. She thought about past events, what happened five years ago had burned in her memory.

"Do you have any paper in that bag of yours?" Alice asked suddenly overcome with the urge to write.

"Paper? Yes actually, I do. Do you require a pen as well?" Tarrant asked. Alice nodded, glad that she could oblige to her urges. Tarrant handed her the tools and she began to write quickly, putting her thoughts onto paper as quickly as they came in. Tarrant let out a yawn. He said something about going to sleep and to put the fire out before sleeping, but Alice was too caught up in her writing to pay attention.

"_You could stay…" Tarrant said in a soft voice, almost pleading. Alice flicked the lid of the Jabberwocky blood closed and turned to face the Hatter. She gave him a shy smile and stepped forward. _

"_What an idea… A crazy, mad, wonderful idea!" Alice said in attempt to get Tarrant to smile. He did for a moment, but his green eyes still displayed sadness, as if it wasn't enough. Alice put a hand to his forearm and their eyes met. "As much as I'd love to stay here, I can't… I have questions unanswered… things I have to do," she said. Tarrant's head dropped and he turned away. Alice sighed and looked down longingly at the purple liquid in her hand. She turned to the white queen. "You said that this could take me home. But can it grant another wish for me?" she asked hopefully. Mirana bit her lower lip in thought. _

_ "It can grant anything you wish," the queen said. "What did you have in mind, champion Alice?" Alice turned back to the saddened Hatter. She flicked the lid open and downed the liquid. She closed her eyes and made the wish. The Hatter looked up, knowing that his Alice would be gone in a moment. _

_ "You're leaving?" he asked longingly. Alice gave a small laugh and shook her head. _

_ "Are you kidding me? I'm here to stay!" she said. Tarrant's green eyes grew specks of gold as he took Alice into his arms and spun her around joyfully. When he finally set her down they locked eyes for a moment. Neither of them knew what to do next. Alice bit her lower lip nervously and reached up to cup Tarrant's cheeks in her hands, kissing him. It was sweet and not at all forced. She broke away and tried to step back nervously. However; her efforts were short lived as Tarrant pulled her close again and passionately kissed her back…_

Alice looked over her writing, only wishing that this could have happened. But five long years had passed. She threw the stack of paper, still fully intact, into the fire and watched the flames eat away at it. She grew tired while staring at the fire, and eventually doused it out, leaving the debris in the makeshift fire pit. And she went to sleep, all of the memories that made her want to write so badly now gone from her mind. And for the first time since arriving in Underland, Alice got a good night's sleep.

* * *

The morning sun broke over the tree tops at an hour that had Alice feeling it was too soon. She longed for more sleep. Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed up so long. She opened her eyes, and saw Tarrant fishing something out of the debris from the night before. It was a piece of paper, burnt to a crisp around the edges, as his green eyes scanned the page, Alice realized that it was a part of her drabbles from the night before. She darted off the ground and grabbed the page, hoping he hadn't read too much. She scanned the page, praying that it wasn't embarrassing or had his name on the page anywhere. Her worst nightmare came true when she read the one line she hoped that he wouldn't have to see. _. Alice bit her lower lip nervously and reached up to cup Tarrant's cheeks in her hands, kissing him… __**Kissing him…**_It haunted Alice's mind knowing he had just read the deepest darkest secret she'd ever withheld from anyone. Yes, it was true… she longed to kiss him, to hold him close, to be with him. He gave her a confused look, not making any motion.

"Good morning to you too Alice," he lisped, kneeling down by the fire pit to make a new fire in which to cook something. Alice took her first opportunity to throw the paper into the fire, making sure that it burned before relaxing completely. She sat down on the ground where she had been the night before and hugged her knees to her chest. Tarrant ignored her as he tended the fire, making it grow to a good size. He reached into his bag and pulled out bread, some jam, and a wire rack.

"What _don't _you have in that bag?" Alice joked as Tarrant set up the wire rack over the fire and put the two slices of bread on top of that. Tarrant looked up at her, his green eyes glowing.

"Butter," he said in response to the joke. Alice laughed and watched as the bread browned neatly over the fire. Tarrant flipped the bread over and waited a few seconds before pulling it off the fire and spreading jam on one of the slices, then the other. "Toasted bread?" he offered to Alice. She gratefully took it from him. Tarrant and Alice silently munched on their breakfast in silence.

"How much of that paper did you read?" Alice asked when she had finished eating. Tarrant looked up from his bread to her.

"Enough," he stated. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat. She nearly choked, but didn't.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Tarrant didn't speak, he just stood and walked over to her, taking her face in his bandaged hands, and kissing her.

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahaha! I thought I should go ahead and do a just Tarrant and Alice chapter, or rather, a few Tarrant and Alice chapters cuz the twist that's coming is going fry your brains. Or not, you can choose. But stay tuned to see how Alice reacts to this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**~MrsNaara**


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Thank you ALL for so much positive feedback on this story, and getting into it so much, I know you've all been waiting for them to kiss, however I feel terribly uninspired. I have the day off today, so I am updating, and I'll do my best for you guys. Thanks so much and remember to review! **

Chapter 3 Part 2: The Journey to Iplam Heights Day 2

"_How much of that paper did you read?" Alice asked when she had finished eating. Tarrant looked up from his bread to her. _

"_Enough," he stated. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat. She nearly choked, but didn't. _

"_What does that mean?" she asked. Tarrant didn't speak, he just stood and walked over to her, taking her face in his bandaged hands, and kissing her. _

Alice's eyes grew as large as tea trays when Tarrant's lips met hers. Her chest began to hurt, and her heartbeat sped up. Her face warmed and her hands grew clammy at her sides. Her face in his hands, she didn't care about the rough dirty fabric, and her thoughts went at a million miles a second. She pursed her lips against his, and attempted to deepen their contact. _This_ is what she had been waiting for… _This_ kind of contact is what she wanted from Tarrant the moment she saw him for the first time in five years. When his lips left hers, they lingered only centimeters away from hers, and she longed to close the distance again.

"We need to get going, we have a long day ahead of us," he said lustfully. Alice could tell he wanted to close the distance again. His hands dropped to his sides, and his pale face showed the slightest bit of red. A wave of embarrassment washed over her suddenly and she turned her back to Tarrant. The embarrassment wasn't "Oh no I just kissed Tarrant" embarrassment. It was "I really liked that" embarrassment. And she was never going to admit it. Ever. "Alice?" he asked from behind her. "Are you okay?" Alice turned to face him.

"I'm just fine Tarrant. What made you think that I'm anything _but _okay? Why everything is just fine!" Alice cried. Then she did something completely outside of herself. She ran. Alice ran as fast as she could away from there, away from Tarrant, away from her problems, away… just away. She ran down the path in front of her, tears involuntarily streaming down her face. She didn't know what came over her; she just wanted to be alone for the moment, to think. The path ended, and she didn't know where she was. Alice opened her eyes and looked around in horror at the debris that surrounded her. Ash made the sky that was once blue a dull gray color. The ground was gray; the buildings sagged in the debris as if they too were as upset as Alice was at that moment. This town reflected how she felt. It wasn't her fault really, she just needed to think. Tarrant had kissed her. That she knew. She had kissed him back. Another fact that plagued her mind. _Alright Alice, think only of the facts. Why do you feel the way you do? _She thought to herself. She sank onto an ashy stool, or at least she thought it was a stool. She couldn't be sure.

"Fact Number one, Tarrant kissed me," Alice said matter-of-factly. Wait… hadn't that already been pointed out? Nevermind that. "Fact two, I kissed him back," she stated. Her face fell into her hands and she shook her head. The ashes were getting to her head. "Fact three… I liked it, oh botheration… I loved it," Alice muttered to herself. "Fact four… I love Tarrant," she said. "Fact five… he doesn't love me back."

"When did I say tha'?" an outlandish brogue rang out. Alice lifted her head and stared into a pair of gold eyes. Those eyes were attached to a pale face, and that pale face was none other than the face of Tarrant. She lowered her head again.

"You didn't have to…" Alice said.

"If anything, I'd say you don't love me," he lisped stepping closer to her. Alice shook her head.

"Quite the opposite actually," Alice said seriously. "Do you suddenly remember me or something? Or was it all a lie?"

"Alice, please… I don't remember anything before our meeting three days… or was it four days, ago! I thought you…" he began. Alice looked up at him again; his eyes remained the gold color they had been when he had found her.

"You thought I, what?" Alice asked standing up.

"I thought that you had feelings for me, that writing!" he exclaimed.

"That writing was how I wish our last meeting had ended. But I'm not so sure anymore since you don't remember who I am!" Alice cried. Tarrant tensed up. Alice crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to warm herself. Tarrant's warm hands encircled her waist suddenly, and even though she was mad at him, she wanted the warmth, and was glad for it. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it softly. She tensed at his touch as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't remember when we last met, but I want you to know that I have some feelings for you too," he said. Alice blinked back tears and for the first time she looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we Tarrant?" Alice asked. Tarrant let Alice go and stepped to her side looking around at the debris. His gold eyes turned orange and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"My old home…" he muttered. "I'd know this place anywhere." Alice looked sadly at the Hatter by her side.

"This is Iplam East?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it is lass. Let's get going, Iplam north is on our way and we need to restock on supplies." Alice turned away from the debris and began walking. Tarrant stood firm.

"Tarrant? Are you coming?" Alice asked. "We must hurry or our supplies will get stolen." Tarrant clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You're absolutely right Alice, let us depart," he said as cheerfully as possible. Alice gave a grin and ran off back into the forest. Tarrant ran after her, but he couldn't help but hurt inside, for he had lied to Alice to cover up a previous lie. And eventually those lies would pile up. And she would never trust him. But she had feelings for him, as he did for her. He had kissed her, and she liked it. But his heart hurt for Alice, because his lie was hurting her. Tarrant made a promise to himself right then and there.

_When we find her father, I swear that I will tell her the truth. I will…_

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm horribly uninspired. What do you want to see happen next? Any songs that you think would help? Please review. HELP ME! I'll find something I promise! This isn't the end! She still needs to find her father, and Stayne has only made two appearences! So help me, and tell me what you thought of this chapter? Okay, bye. **

**~MrsNaara **


	8. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Thank you all for your kind reviews on Chapter 3 part 2. It means a lot to me, and I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, so here's the last part of Chapter 3. Oh, and before the chapter starts, please check out my newest AiW one-shot, **_**His Proper Name**_**. Which is on here and Livejournal. So without further ado, here's Chapter 3 Part 3. **

Chapter 3 Part 3: The Journey to Iplam Heights Day 2—Morning of Day 3

Alice and Tarrant made their way through Iplam East as quickly as they could at Tarrant's request. He knew that place brought back horrible memories for him, and Alice immediately obliged. The ruins were a sight to behold, debris and ashes everywhere; it stained Alice's dress gray. She made a note to change her clothes later. With Iplam east almost two miles behind them, Tarrant finally spoke. Or rather, Alice made him speak.

"You doing okay?" she asked worriedly. Tarrant's head turned as they walked and smiled with his teeth showing.

"I'm doing fine, thanks," he lisped. "It's getting pretty late now isn't it?" he asked, his eyes turning from Alice to the colors lining the sky. Alice nodded and sighed.

"It feels like this day would never end, so much happened," she added. "I can't believe we still have ten days journey until we get there." Tarrant agreed without speaking.

"We can keep walking until we reach Iplam North if you'd like. They have an inn and real beds."

"That sounds divine at this point to tell you the truth," Alice stated. "I say we keep going until we reach Iplam North."

"Then that's what we'll do," Tarrant said. That was the last that they talked to each other for a while. The fact that they had kissed didn't help making things any less awkward. Alice had admitted so many things out loud to herself in Iplam East that she wasn't sure how much Tarrant had picked up. _He probably knows how much I liked it…_ she thought to herself as she stopped looking at the road in front of her and over to Tarrant who was focused on the ground.

"Tarrant?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" he asked, turning from the ground to Alice.

"How much farther until we get there? I'm getting sleepy," she said, hoping that she didn't sound like she was complaining. Tarrant laughed and pointed to something in the distance.

"If you'd stop looking at me and look in front of you, you'd see that Iplam North is upon us," he said. Alice turned and looked in front of her, and just as Tarrant said, there was a small town in front of them. Alice mentally rejoiced that they would be able to stop for the night. Tarrant led the way to a larger building and held the door for Alice as they entered. A pudgy man behind a desk looked up at them. He set down the book he was reading and waited patiently as Alice and Tarrant approached the desk.

"Welcome to Iplam Inn, the only rest stop between Marmoreal and Iplam Heights, room for two?" he asked in an uninterested voice. Tarrant nodded and Alice looked around the "inn". It was nicer than sleeping in a tree or on the ground, so she decided to take it. Tarrant tapped Alice's bicep and handed her a small key.

"We're in room 5," he lisped. Alice nodded and followed Tarrant down a hallway, where she could swear the walls were as thin as paper. Various noises came from various doors, from snoring to horse whinnies _who keeps a horse in an inn?_ Alice found herself thinking. But this was Underland, stranger things have happened. "Alice, the key please," Tarrant's voice sounded. Alice fell back into reality; or what was _supposedly_ reality and took the key out of her dress's pocket. She slid it in the lock and the door swung open to reveal one bed. Tarrant stared blankly at it, and then his gaze fell to Alice who had the same blank expression. He removed his hat and stepped inside. "I'll take the couch," he said simply.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Alice's suspicion of the walls being made of paper was more right than she'd been in a long time. "Walls of paper" being a figure of speech for, "the walls are so thin that she could hear EVERYTHING in the rooms around her." The bed was relatively comfortable, although the mattress was hard. It didn't matter to her at that point. Tarrant's breathing from the other side of the room was almost soothing, but something was keeping her awake. Alice longed to succumb to her need for sleep, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She ruled it down to the loud snoring on the other side of the wall, the fact that she couldn't get comfortable knowing that poor Tarrant was on the couch, or the fact that she had too much on her mind to sleep. Or all three. It didn't matter for the moment considering she was still awake.

"Hatter?" she called out into the darkness. Nothing… he was asleep. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside her window; she examined the room in the darkness. She could see a top hat across the room where the hatter was, a dresser, a washroom, and of course, the bed she was currently sitting in. She fell back onto the pillows, or rather… _pillow_ and stared at the ceiling. She thought about her father, and what he could be doing in Iplam Heights. She thought about Mirana's behavior at the castle, her eyes fell on her bandersnatch scars and she scowled at them. Her eyes fell to a dull blue glow coming from the window. She threw the covers aside and opened the window where a little blue butterfly rested on the window sill.

"Absolem?" she asked sleepily. The butterfly looked up at her and it smirked. Alice immediately knew it was Absolem.

"Of course stupid girl, who else would it be?" he stated dully. And rudely for that matter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was flying by and thought I'd see if you were near, there's something about the White queen that you must know. She's…" Before Absolem could finish, Alice felt like she was being shaken.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and realized that her being awake all night was a dream. She had been sleeping the entire time. Tarrant was shaking her gently.

"Tarrant?" she asked sleepily. Her smiled down at her and stepped back as she sat up. The morning light streaked in through the window.

"Good Morning Alice, shall we depart?" he asked. Alice threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Yes, we should get going," she responded. Tarrant's grin didn't fade. "What's with the smile?"

"I got up early, and I have something that will get us to Iplam Heights in four days' time!" he said excitedly. Alice perked up at this.

"Four days? What is it?" she asked.

"Follow me Alice," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the inn. Alice stared at what was in front of her.

"Horses?" she asked, surprised and delighted at the new form of transportation. Tarrant nodded and patted a brown one.

"This is Freedom, she's yours. And this is Ernest, he's mine," Tarrant explained. Alice approached the horse and patted its nose.

"Hello Freedom, aren't you a beautiful horse?" she cooed.

"Why thank you miss!" the horse whinnied. Alice jumped back in surprise; her gaze fell on Tarrant, who had already mounted Ernest.

"What's the matter miss? Never seen a talking horse before?" Freedom asked with a whinnying laugh. Alice approached the horse again.

"No actually, I haven't. Horses don't speak where I come from," Alice explained.

"Well hop on up then! From what Mister Hightopp is saying we have a long journey ahead of us!" Freedom said. Alice mounted Freedom and they began to trot. Tarrant and Ernest behind them.

"You don't suppose we could go a bit faster, do you?" Alice asked Freedom. The horse laughed.

"Absolutely! Hang on now!" Freedom said, taking off down the path to Iplam Heights.

**Hey, so Chapter 4 Part 1 will be up later today, but I have to clean the house… so it'll be tonight sometime. Sorry for making you wait! And please review! (Don't forget to read His Proper Name as well; it should hold you off until I get to posting Chapter 4 Part 1: In Which Mirana and Lowell Conspire.) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

**So, my parents are having their friends over tonight and I am "banished" to the basement with my cell phone, my iPod, and my computer. I'm also watching Phineas and Ferb while writing this. But I said I'd post, and I'm sure you're all anxious to find out what Lowell and Mirana are up to. Oh, and horse romance. Gotta love that horse romance. **** (3/5/11) **

Chapter 4 Part 1: In Which Lowell and Mirana Conspire…

"_I see… well, come with me to the throne room. I have a bit of a, proposition… for you," Mirana said._

Lowell followed the "queen" down the hall and couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. And he was, by all of the guards and lords and ladies. And then he remembered that he was wearing makeshift clothing and that his_ actual_ garments were back in that round room.

"So, uh… what was that dog like thing that was chasing me?" Lowell asked, his voice echoing in the long hallway. Mirana turned to face him and she kept walking, or rather… gliding… was she floating? Lowell couldn't be sure.

"The bandersnatch? Oh, I'm so sorry about him. He doesn't take well to strangers. Alice actually got hurt the last time she was here, but that's another story," Mirana said apologetically. Alice's image appeared in Lowell's mind and he thought about the three pink lines on her arm that he had accidently seen one day when she wore a sleeveless dress. Her explanation for these had been an accident from her childhood, but he knew her story was fishy. Two words came to his mind, mystery solved. Two guards opened a set of white double doors and he entered the throne room. Mirana made her way over to the oraculum off to the right where it had been only hours before.

"What is that thing?" Lowell asked, approaching the table.

"It is the oraculum… it is a compendium of everything in Underland… past, present, and future. And this is where I need your help," Mirana said, meeting eyes with Lowell. He cringed and tensed up at the sudden change in the queen's voice. "Anyway," she began, her voice going back to its normal pitch. Lowell rested his eyes on the oraculum, his hands on the table. "I need you go find Alice and Tarrant. We can talk about your, conditions, for doing this once I finish telling you what will be provided.

"I'm listening…" Lowell said, raising an eyebrow. Mirana looked down at the Oraculum.

"According to this, they'll reach their destination in four days' time. You have until then to find them. I'll provide the fastest horse in Marmoreal. He can travel a three days' journey in half a day," Mirana explained. Lowell smirked.

"Go on…" he said.

"I will also provide the best defense I can offer," Mirana added. "Anything to get them back here, before they find what they're looking for." Lowell tensed up again as her voice changed pitch.

"Oh, absolutely your majesty, but now for my terms, you see… Alice is very favorable, in my eyes. And I can sense that you are perhaps, jealous of her? For this, hatter of yours?" Lowell guessed. Mirana sighed and looked away.

"You're smarter than you look Lowell Manchester," Mirana said, her voice now having permanently taking on the deeper tone. Lowell stepped back, but wasn't surprised. Jealousy did weird things to people. It just had to be a bad effect. After all, weirder things had happened to him since arriving. Lowell crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see, well. My terms are simple. I get Alice, and you can have your Hatter. See, I can tell when someone is jealous, and trust me when I say that I know how you feel. So I'll do it," he said. Mirana held out her hand, expecting something. Lowell took her hand and gave it one shake. Alice would be his.

Meanwhile…

"So, Freedom… are you related to Ernest?" Alice asked as she ate some of the food that Tarrant had purchased in Iplam North.

"Oh no, but he seems to have a thing for me. Always has, ever since we were foals," Freedom said, her gaze falling on the gray horse who was making conversation with Tarrant by a small brook. Alice giggled and looked over at Tarrant. The bread and butterflies in her chest acted up and she looked away almost immediately. "Well, well, well, I see that you have a thing for that milliner," Freedom said, using her nose to nudge Alice. She huffed and looked at the horse.

"So what if I do, it's none of your business how I feel about him!" Alice exclaimed defensively. Freedom's snout grew close to her face.

"You like him!" she said triumphantly. Alice turned away, but it didn't stop her horse from taunting her. Tarrant and Ernest were making their way over, and Alice could already feel her cheeks light on fire.

"Are you ready to hit the road?" Tarrant asked, holding out a hand to Alice. She was nervous to take it because Freedom was staring, but she locked her fingers with his anyway. _Who cares what a __**horse**__ thinks anyway_? Alice thought to herself. He released her hand and turned to the two horses which now stood next to each other. "We need to keep heading north to Iplam heights. We'll stop when it gets dark," he told them. Both horses gave Tarrant a single nod. Alice mounted Freedom, and Tarrant mounted Ernest. They began walking slowly so that Alice and Tarrant could talk as they traveled.

"I have to admit Hatter, this was a great idea, getting horses for the journey," Alice said. She could feel Freedom smirking beneath her, but Tarrant didn't notice.

"Well thank ye lass, but they didn't come cheap," he said in his brogue which wasn't threatening in the least. Alice felt her cheeks warm up again, but she pushed the feeling aside.

"I feel that doesn't matter as much as actually getting _to_ Iplam Heights," Alice pointed out. Tarrant nodded slowly in agreement. It grew silent for a while, the horses sped up a bit and they cantered along the path. Alice could see blurred hills in the distance, and she assumed that they'd stop short of those hills, considering they had plenty of daylight left.

"So, Alice… tell me about your fa," Tarrant piped up suddenly. Alice turned her head to her mad friend and smiled sadly.

"You want me to tell you about my father?" she asked in confirmation.

"Aye," Tarrant said simply. "You don't have to of course. But I figured…"

"No, it's fine. You've been traveling with me to find him… so I figure you should know," Alice said. Tarrant looked expectantly at the blonde. "He could have been considered half mad. My father had all sorts of hopes and dreams that he one day hoped to accomplish. To travel to China with the company was one of many. When I was younger I would have dreams of Underland, and then I called them nothing more than dreams, he would put me back to bed most nights. I once asked him if I'd gone mad," Alice explained.

"What did he say?" Tarrant inquired.

"Yes, I was completely mad, bonkers, off my head," Alice said with a chuckle which turned sad very quickly. "But then he told me a secret, he told me that all the best people are." Tarrant gave Alice a toothless smile.

"All the best people are…" Tarrant repeated. "Would that include an old, mad milliner?" he asked. Alice met his green eyes and gave him a grin.

"Especially old, mad, milliners," she said.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Oh my gosh! I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I've been super busy getting back on my feet after two absences from school. Now that I have 2 A's 3 B's, I can get back on track! Hooray! So, here is you long awaited Chapter 4 Part 2. **

Chapter 4 Part 2: In Which Lowell Meets Reese

"_You're_ the fastest horse in all Marmoreal?" Lowell hesitated, staring at the large black and gray mare that was staring down at him. The horse, "Reese" as one of the guards called her, gave an exasperated scoff to Alice's brother in-law.

"You're the brother of _the _Alice?" Reese retorted with a whinnying laugh. Lowell crossed his arms over his chest, wrinkling his off-white vest and bright white sleeves.

"Touché…" Lowell grumbled. Reese gave another whinnying laugh. "What's so funny?" Lowell demanded to the mare.

"Truthfully, nothing is funny," Reese said. "I'm just surprised that YOU aren't surprised that I can talk." Lowell rolled his eyes and mounted the mare.

"Weirder things have happened to me, I don't think I have the _capacity_ to be surprised anymore…"

Lowell admitted in sudden thoughtfulness.

"So Mr. Manchester, where am I taking you?" Reese asked, turning her head to look up at Lowell.

"According to the queen, Alice and the Hatter are on their way to Iplam Heights. So take me there if you please," Lowell said. Reese gave a single nod and the guard unhooked the reigns from a post, allowing Reese to take off at full speed. She was yelling something to Lowell, but he couldn't hear her… man was he sorry that he had doubted her speed. The scenery whipped by them at ridiculous speeds. Lowell was surprised that he hadn't fallen off of Reese already.

"HOW YOU DOING?" the horse called out after an hour of travel. Lowell tried his best to respond, but with his cheeks flapping in the wind, he found it especially hard to do so. Reese slowed to a medium trot and turned her head to look up at Lowell. His usually well groomed hair now a complete mess, his outfit was wrinkled, and Lowell himself was still trying to fathom the speed they had been going at.

"Reese, I'm sorry I doubted your abilities…"Lowell muttered, still defuzzled and quite tired. Reese laughed and kept trotting.

"Don't worry your head about it sir, a lot of people and creatures are surprised that I can move so quickly," she explained as they approached a small town.

"Add me to the list," Lowell said, surveying the surroundings.

"For the record Mr. Manchester, we are in Iplam North. Iplam Heights is another three hour long journey or so, at my full speed."

"I can handle that," Lowell said smugly. Reese rolled her eyes and gave a whinnying laugh.

"If you say so," Reese said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Ye know Alice, I truly appreciate you bein' so open with me," Tarrant said as they continued along the path. Alice could see Freedom's smug look, but once again she ignored it. She smiled over at Tarrant who had already turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

"Hey Tarrant?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence. The Hatter turned his head and stared expectantly at the blonde.

"Yes Alice?" he asked.

"Will you tell me more about your father?" she asked. Tarrant's face turned downcast. "You don't _have _to! If it's too sensitive then don't."

"No, no… it's not sensitive for me. I just was thinking about something. So, me fa… where to begin," Tarrant said. "Well, for starters, his name was Doran. Doran Hightopp, he was married to me ma, Arden Hightopp. He was also a Hatter by trade, but not quite as mad as I."

"Was he mad at all?" Alice asked. Tarrant looked away.

"No… he wasn't. And neither was the rest of my family…" he admitted. Alice stared at him in utter disbelief.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"It's a long, painful story that hasn't been spoken in nearly twenty years…" Tarrant said.

"You don't have to tell me you know," Alice said. It's your personal history and if it pains you to tell me then I won't make you." Tarrant let out a deep breath and looked out at the horizon. Reds, yellows, and pinks lined the sky in the distance.

"Let's set up camp for the evening Alice, I'll tell you everything then," Tarrant said.

**Not nearly as long as I would have liked. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Tarrant tells Alice about his painful past. And Lowell continues his journey with Reese. **


	11. Chapter 5

**So, I got Alice in Wonderland in my Easter Basket this year, and after watching it was flooded with the need to update the story. Sorry it's been so long!**

Chapter 5: Hatter's Past

The fire glowed brightly and reflected off of the faces of Alice and Hatter. Freedom and Ernest rested silently, but the fire didn't reach them. Tarrant poked at the fire with a stick, humming something to himself as the cinders rose into the air. He knew they were now only two days from Iplam Heights. He only had to wait two more days to tell Alice the truth. She munched on a piece of bread and jam, staring at her dim reflection in the fire.

"What are you humming, Tarrant?" she asked, looking up at him. Tarrant raised his head at the sound of his real name being spoken. She rarely called him Tarrant, and it surprised him slightly. His head fell to his lap, where he brushed some dirt off of his trousers.

"A song my clan used to sing to get their children to sleep at night. They called it tuneless lullaby, because it had no specific tune about it, just a collection of notes and rhythms that somehow put the tykes to sleep every night. My great-great grandmother was the one who came up with it while trying to put my reckless grandfather to sleep one night. In turn, he taught it to my mother, who taught it to me. It isn't hard to forget once learned. I hoped one day to teach it to my own little ones. But then came that day…" he said. Alice could feel tears brimming in her eyes. She knew what day he spoke of. She didn't want to pain him any more than she already had, even though he had said he would tell her about _that day_.

"You wanted your own little ones?" Alice asked, attempting to get on a lighter subject. Tarrant gave her a toothless smile.

"I still do if you can believe it," he said. "Raven, Arden, and Peter would be their names." Alice smiled at him. She always did love the name Peter. "I almost had all of that too. I had a lovely girl, but she was expecting with another," Alice gasped silently.

"Did she pass on _that day_?" Alice asked. Tarrant locked eyes with her.

"No, before that, she passed while giving birth to her second," he said. "Then her husband and children died on _that day_."

"I'm so sorry Tarrant," Alice said sadly. She couldn't imagine loving someone and losing them twice. "Did you get along with her husband?" she asked.

"When I saw him, I did. He was the White Knave, Cedrick Hightopp. He was a second cousin of mine I believe; it is hard to recall. Gwendolyn Hightopp of the Garth Clan was my lover then. Their children, Brynn and Caron were my godchildren. Made me want my own even more than before."

"Gwendolyn is a beautiful name," Alice praised, smiling at Tarrant. "I'm sure she was very beautiful."

"Aye, she was. Would you care to hear about _that day?_" Hatter asked. Alice's eyes brimmed with tears once more.

"You don't have to tell me Tarrant, I can tell even from here that it pains you…" Alice said. Tarrant sighed.

"Aye lass, but I want to tell you. I feel that it will make me feel better in some way," he said. Alice nodded.

"What happened that day?" Alice asked.

"It started out normal; the Hatter's celebration had just begun…"

_**WOOOOOOOO FLASHBACK!**_

"_Uncle Tarrant! Uncle Tarrant! Come futterwhaken with us!" the youngest Garth child, Brynn, screeched happily, her brown and orange cheetah spotted top hat falling onto the ground. She picked it up and placed it back on her mass of black hair which contrasted greatly to her white face. Tarrant looked longingly at the White Queen next to him, who nodded and he trotted off to join his godchildren. They danced around the hat topped pole, singing songs and enjoying themselves, everything was just about perfect._

"Brynn wore a dress that I had made for her that day. Puffy clear shoulders with orange and purple ribbons that ran down her arms. Her skirt was purple stripes over lavender fabric, as was the top of it. She had orange and black stripped stockings on that day as well. Her dress was my finest work to this day," Tarrant told Alice.

"How'd she die, did she try to escape?" Alice asked.

"I didn't see unfortunately. She fell I presume and the Jabberwocky's flames engulfed her. Again I cannot be sure."

"Tell me more about the Hatter's Festival," Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.

_A futterwhaken contest was happening in the background; closer to the edge of the village. This is where Caron, who had been only ten at the time, held second place to Tarrant five years running for his futterwhaken. He too had jet black hair and wore a hat similar to Tarrant's. Six year old Brynn held onto Tarrant's hand as he watched in merriment at Caron's performance. People were clapping to the music as Caron spun around, throwing his hat into the air. It didn't take Tarrant or Brynn very long to begin clapping with the crowd. As he finished his routine, Tarrant stepped into the center of the circle that had formed around Caron. He gently pushed the boy aside and began to futterwhaken himself. Brynn was watching in amazement at her godfather's movements. Tarrant took a bow and smirked jokingly at Caron who smiled back. _

"_Our reigning champion, Tarrant Hightopp!" one of the judges called out. Caron smirked at his godfather who gave an equal smirk back. _

"_Come on Uncle Tarrant! Come get food with us!" Brynn said, tugging on Tarrant's sleeve. He looked down at the little girl. _

"_I'm very sorry Brynn dear, but I am very tired and wish to rest. I will see you later though, yes?" Tarrant said. Brynn pouted. _

"_Okay Uncle Tarrant, bye!" she said waving. _

"That was the last time I saw her alive…" Tarrant admitted sadly. Alice could feel tears running down her cheeks. She just wanted to hug her friend, tell him that everything was going to be okay. She had no idea that he had lost so many people.

"You don't need to continue Tarrant, really…" Alice said. "It can tell that it hurts you to talk about…"

"It seems to be hurting you more than I, Alice dear, you're crying," Tarrant said.

"Can you blame me? It's a sad story…" she said. Tarrant was by her side in an instant, his arm around her shoulder as she let it all out. "Tarrant?"

"Yes Alice?" he asked.

"Will you sing that tuneless lullaby?" she asked.

"I would, but I'm afraid the lyrics have left my mind. I will sing you another though if you wish," he said. Alice nodded as Tarrant held her close.

"_Oh, the summer is a coming__, __and the trees are softly blooming. And the wild mountain thyme __blooms __around the purple heather__, __will ye go, laddie, go? And we'll all go together,__to pull wild mountain thyme all along the purple heather__. __Will ye go, laddie, go?_" Alice cried softly as he sang, smiling to herself. It was a beautiful song. She could feel herself nodding off. _"__I will build my love a bower __by yon clear and crystal fountain__, __and on it I will place__all the__flowers__of the mountain__. __Will ye go, laddie, go? And we will all go together__to pull wild mountain thyme all along the purple heather__. __Will ye go, laddie, go?" _

"It's a beautiful song Tarrant," Alice said, yawning loudly. He let go of her and stood for a moment, walking over to Freedom and opening her saddle bag and pulled out a blanket, nodding his thanks to Freedom before returning to the sleepy Alice. "Mm, is that the whole song Hatter?" she asked sleepily. He put the blanket over her and sat next to her.

"There is one more stanza…" he said.

"Sing it please?" Alice asked. Tarrant was happy to oblige as he poked at the fire and Alice laid her head on the ground. He quickly removed his coat and folded it.  
"Lift your head please Alice?" he said. Alice did as she was told and Tarrant set his coat under her head. "_Well if my __true love __will not go, I shall surely find another__. __Who'll pull wild mountain thyme all along the purple heather__. W__ill ye go, laddie, go? And we'll all go together to pull wild mountain thyme all along the purple heather__. __Will ye go, laddie, go?"_ Tarrant looked over at Alice, who was staring sleepily at him, her doe brown eyes gleaming in the fire light. "Alice, I want to tell ye something…" he said. He looked over at her again, but she had closed her eyes and was breathing softly. "Never mind…" he sighed, brushing her golden hair away from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead before standing and getting a blanket of his own from Ernest's saddle bag. He lay down and stared at the sleeping Alice. He began humming the tune to himself again. "_Will you go laddie, go?"_ he muttered to himself before drifting off himself.

**A/N: So what did you think? Here's some background…**

**The name Tarrant is Welsh, and it means thunder. Brynn, Caron, Gwendolyn, and Cedrick are also Welsh. **

**The song that Tarrant sings for Alice is called **_**Wild Mountain Thyme. **_**The lyrics themselves can vary depending on who sings it. This version is sung by a woman named Lucy Wainwright Roche, and I found it on iTunes. **

**A link to an image of Brynn is on my profile page. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Sorry for delay. **

Chapter 6 Part 1: The Truth Will Set You Free… Most of the Time.

_In Marmoreal…_

"You don't seem yourself my queen. Is everything alright?" the floating cat drolled as he floated behind her. Mirana turned to face the cat. She could now see why Tarrant found him annoying. She would enjoy dispatching him, too bad for his evaporating skills though. She let out a long sigh and made sure that the cat could not see her eye color. "Mirana, my queen, I care for your well being. If you will just…"

"NO!" she cried. Her voice was deep and angry. It's pitch was off and no doubt this would stir up questions from the damned cat that kept pestering her actions. First the hatter, _her hatter_, and now he would question her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Chessur, I just need to sort out these problems myself for now. Thank you for your concern," she said, trying not to snarl. He backed away slightly as she strode off down the hall. Mirana strode into her bedchambers and stared at her image in the looking glass. Her image was beginning to slip; if she didn't calm down soon… her secret would be revealed. The gossipping cat could not find out about this. Hatter was hers, not that wretched girl's. That cat was in her way… and nothing would stop her. As Mirana picked up a squimberry tart and bit into it, her glow returned and she looked like the queen everyone knew. It wouldn't last much longer, she hoped that the man she sent would bring them back. Alive preferablly so that Mirana could personally ring the girl's neck. Vow or no vow… she had reached the point of no return. Alice would die.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Alice felt a long finger poke at her cheek. She stirred but did not open her eyes. The poking continued every five seconds or so until she grabbed at the finger and held it tight, opening her own eyes to meet the eyes of whoever was poking at her. She met the bright green eyes and jumped back nearly ten feet in shock.  
"H-Hatter! You frightened me!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest in attempt to slow her breathing.

"Very sorry to frighten you Alice, but I felt it was time to hit the road. If we go quickly we can reach Iplam Heights by this evening," Tarrant said. Alice stood and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That is wonderful news. Let us depart then!" she said happily. Tarrant nodded in agreement and picked up the blankets that they had spent the night underneath. He collected his jacket, and after making sure that Alice was preoccupied he pressed the fabric to his face, taking in Alice's scent. Jam and some kind of flowery perfume filled his nostrils as he put his arms in the sleeves. He watched as Alice mounted Freedom and the horse stood. Hatter pulled himself onto Ernest and they were off. As they rode through the green meadows and short forests, he couldn't help but notice the determined look on Alice's features. He would tell her when they had Iplam Heights in sight, no doubt. She had to know that he loved her. That he always remembered her. He would apologize for his act and beg her forgiveness. This was the ultimate test of her love for him. And his for her.

As the sun slowly decended in the sky, Alice noticed that the green waving grass had become scorched sticks and dangerous looking rocks. In the distance she could see a scorched castle and small black cabins. Iplam Heights was upon them. Freedom slowed to a stop where green became black, Ernest next to her.

"Is that?" Alice began, her gaze falling from the scorched city to Tarrant. He nodded and met her gaze.

"Aye, that's Iplam Heights," he confirmed while dismounting Ernest. Alice took his offered hand and dismounted Freedom, letting him embrace her. "May I go with you Alice?" he asked. "I want you to be safe."

"I would very much like that Hatter…" Alice said. "However I must go alone."

"Why?" Tarrant asked, confused. Alice let out a deep sigh.  
"Because I love you too much to see you get captured or injured because of me," Alice said. "I will go; get my father, and be back as soon as I can." Hatter wanted to protest, oh how he wanted to protest. The determination in her eyes made it all melt away. Her eyes… he couldn't live without staring into them the way he did the night they were glazed with sleep when he sang to her. Every night he had spent with her on this journey was leading to this moment. And now she had reached her goal, and she had to leave him again. No… not again, never again. So he did something way above himself…

He kissed her.

He kissed her with all he had, with every ounce of passion in his body.

He kissed her and suddenly regretted lying to her all these weeks. Queen's orders or not, he didn't know how she'd ever trust him again. She was molding into him, trusting his actions. He had to tell her truth and deal with the consequences.

"Alice I…" he muttered against her lips. He had her full attention, but a sudden voice from nowhere pulled them both out of it.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?"

**Yes, cliffhanger! (Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff and that's why he's called cliffhanger!) Sorry it was a little shorter, but Katina needed this. You're welcome my friend. **


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter 6 Part 2: The Truth will Set you Free…Most of the time.

_He kissed her. _

_He kissed her with all he had, with every ounce of passion in his body. _

_He kissed her and suddenly regretted lying to her all these weeks. Queen's orders or not, he didn't know how she'd ever trust him again. She was molding into him, trusting his actions. He had to tell her truth and deal with the consequences. _

"_Alice I…" he muttered against her lips. He had her full attention, but a sudden voice from nowhere pulled them both out of it. _

"_Well, well, well… what have we here?" _

The speed that Alice and Tarrant whipped around to face the voice was almost un-Underland like. Shock graced their features, and Tarrant pulled Alice close to him, as if to shield her. The man who spoke wasn't alone either, he had another next to him. The speaker was a good deal taller than his companion; however, his companion sat on a horse, which evened out the height. His companion had a visor over his face, but his eyes were revealed. He was dressed in red knight armor. Alice knew who the two were right away, but Tarrant only knew the taller one. He would know that eye patch anywhere.

"Illoslavic Stayne…" he growled in between his teeth. "I thou' I'd never see the day." Stayne gave a sickly grin and a low chuckle came out of his mouth.

"It's a pleasure Hightopp," Stayne said.

"Anything but Illoslovic. Who's your friend there?" Tarrant asked, gesturing to the character on the horse.

"I-I think I know…" Alice said from Tarrant's arms. He looked down at her in expectation as if he was asking her to continue. "Isn't that right…Lowell?" The knight raised his visor, and a sickly smile that could compete with the one that had been on Stayne's only moments earlier crossed his face.

"I applaud you Alice; however you're too late…" Lowell commented.

"Late for what? I hardly believe that I'm late for tea," Alice spat, venom dripping from her words. Tarrant gave a loud chuckle, but was silenced by a murderous glare from Stayne. Tarrant looked down at the girl who was now staring angrily at Stayne and Lowell.

"Subdue the madman!" Stayne called out, and several card soldiers came from behind Lowell, violently grabbing Tarrant's elbows and pulling him away from Alice. He kicked one of them, causing it to back off enough to punch the other one in the face. He fought off a couple more before a couple of black card soldiers grabbed him. These were stronger than the red ones, and no matter how much he struggled against them, he couldn't escape. Alice stood between them, staring angrily at Lowell and Stayne.

"Let him go!" she screeched angrily.

"Alice…Alice wait…" Tarrant groaned. The soldiers tightened their grip on him. He winced, and Alice made her way closer to him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. She wiped a tear away, and smiled softly at him. "I need to tell you…" Alice kissed him before he could continue. When she finally stepped back, he couldn't look at her. "I never forgot you… I remember you, everything. The jabberwocky, the war…you leaving five years ago…all of it…" Alice felt a wave of betrayal wash over her. She staggered backward, closer to Stayne and Lowell. Stayne caught her by the arm and she began shaking her head.

"You lied to me…" she muttered. Tarrant shook his head.

"I had no choice Alice!" he said.

"You _lied_ to me…" she said again. "I-I-thought…" she continued shaking her head.

"Alice please let me explain…" Tarrant pleaded. Alice turned away from the madman, now crying.

"NO! You LIED to me! This whole time!" she yelled. "I _trusted _you! Who knows what other lies you've told me? I should have guessed too, after all… you remembered everything _but_ me!" she yelled. Tarrant hung his head. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"I did it for a good reason; you have to believe me…" Tarrant cried.

"No! I'm _done_ trusting you!" Alice said. At this point, she had been lifted onto Lowell's horse.

"Take him to the wastelands, put him _the cage_," Stayne ordered. Tarrant's eyes grew large.

"No…please…ALICE PLEASE!" he cried. The soldiers nodded and began taking him away. Alice instantly felt bad for snapping at Tarrant.

"I assume you would like to see your father now, Alice?" Stayne asked. Alice turned to him.

"My father?" Alice asked, turning her head in the direction of the soldiers who were disappearing over the horizon. She turned back to Stayne.

"But of course Alice, you came all this way to see him didn't you?" Stayne asked tauntingly. A lice nodded.

"Take me to him, please!" Alice pleaded. Stayne nodded.

"But of course," he said, snapping his fingers and summoning his black horse which had been out of sight. He mounted the horse and the group set off towards the castle in the distance.

* * *

"Let meh go you worthless cards!" Tarrant yelled angrily, struggling against their grip. The cards simply continued marching. Tarrant hung his head and gave up. He thought of Alice, wondering what horrid things those men would do to her. He couldn't imagine hurting her on his behalf. But hadn't he already? They had been travelling for what felt like hours. Suddenly, he was jerked forward, and a door slammed shut behind him. He heard a lock click behind him, actually…several locks click behind him. He looked around the room, a mat in the corner…a small kitchenette…and a person. A _person?_

"Hello Tarrant…" a female voice said, with its speaker coming out of the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: I am so,so,so,so,so,so,soooooo sorry, for not updating for so long! I don't know what happened… I just got distracted, but with enough nagging from my friend Katina, I got off my ass and worked on it. I finally finished this. Haha! You're all welcome!**


End file.
